


His Best Preformance

by Phils_Constellation_Heart



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Theater AU, drama club au, this is my first fic being posted oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phils_Constellation_Heart/pseuds/Phils_Constellation_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is in a theater's production of The Crucible and Phil is a klutzy stage hand who he can't get his mind off of. Loosely based on the prompt "I'm the lead and I don't know who this guy in stage crew is but you look really good in black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Preformance

Dan slipped on his long brown leather coat and fastened two of the buttons, leaning up against the wall of the dressing room to let one of his cast mates pass by him.   
“Ten minutes until showtime guys! Start getting to your places, remember your cues, and don’t forget to turn on your mics! Break a leg!” His director, Arnold, said, popping his head into the dressing room for only a brief moment. As the primary male cast and ensemble filed out of the room, Dan turned his attention to the mirror and adjusted his worn out wool hat.

This years play, The Crucible, had been quite the journey. It was one of Dan’s favorites, and he remembered coming back into the theater that Monday after try-outs as if it was yesterday. He was greeted with congratulations and praise from many of of the other cast mates, telling him that he had nailed the lead role. It shocked him, much more than any other role he had gotten before. He had just assumed that someone of older years would have gotten it, but there he was, taking on the role of John Proctor, at only 24 years old. It wasn’t only the play itself that was good, however. The cast was even better. It was his second family, from their inside jokes to almost weekly bickering, they were an imperfectly perfect group of people whom he loved so dearly. Then there was his director. Although Arnold Flagsterf was 20 years his elder, he got along with him very well, much more than any other director he’s had before. Sure, they would also butt heads, even at one point erupting into a full blown argument, causing Arnold to walk out of the theater and ending rehearsal early. But he was the one who brought Dan’s full potential to the stage, and he can’t help but be forever grateful for that. He couldn’t forget about the stage crew, either, He didn’t see stage crew much, he felt the exact same way about them as he did with the cast. They helped make the show come alive by working tireless hours building beds, tables, even a full blown usable wagon. They were like magical fairies, turning scraps of wood and buckets of paint into beautiful set pieces with the wave of a wand, it seemed. Anytime he had the chance, he would thank them for all the hard work that they were doing for the play. It was bittersweet that this was the final night of the show, all just going back to their normal jobs. But, even though they wouldn’t see each other every day anymore, he knew he’d be making quite a few pit stops to the diners they worked in, or calling them up for a fun hangout at the beach. All in all, they’ve all come such a long way from the beginning of rehearsals, and he couldn’t be prouder of them. 

“Hey, is uh...is anyone in here...? I need a little bit of help...” An unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the dressing room, breaking Dan of his thoughts. He turned his head, as if he expected for someone to be right behind him.

“I’m not like...I didn’t cut off my leg or anything...I just need a bandaid...or two...” Dan walked over to where the voice was coming from, feeling a bit of nervousness rise in his stomach. It had to be a crew member that had gotten hurt. He knew it was bound to happen, but he had to be on stage very soon. He didn’t have time to tend to an injury, as horrible as it made him feel.

“I’m in here, but I can’t exactly help you I have to be on stage in-” He looked back up at the clock. “8 minutes but I can get someone for-”

Dan turned the corner and was greeted by a man about his height, covering his right hand’s knuckles with a paper towel. He was dressed in a tight black long sleeve shirt with matching skinny jeans and shoes, resembling some sort of modernized ninja.

Yup. Stage crew.

“-You.” Dan finally finished, staring down at the slightly bloody towel. 

“It's fine, I’m fine, do you happen to have any bandages?”

“Yeah.” Dan paused and glanced up at the clock. 7 minutes. He looked at the mysterious stage crew member. His chocolate brown eyes locked with the latter's and he bit his lip, taken aback by the striking blue ones that stared back at him. He quickly stepped towards his bag that sat on the counter, trying to shake away the trembling feeling in his hands.

“Let me...Lemme look at the cut-er-cuts...Uh...”

“Phil. My name’s Phil. And they really aren’t bad, I’m just a bit on the clumsy side.” He watched as the handsome stage crew member, removed the paper towel off his knuckles. He gently lifted his hand up to take a closer look. 

His hand was soft against Dan’s, and even though he was just barely touching it, he could still feel the warmth radiating off. He could only admire it for a moment, however, as the blood started to resurface from the cuts. They were some pretty nasty cuts that would certainly hurt the black-haired man for the next couple of days, but it wasn’t anything that needed more than one person’s attention. Although he had to be on stage within minutes, they were alone together, and that’s something Dan couldn’t help but be happy about. He gestured to the sink near the back.

“Go wash your hand, I have some gauze in my backpack to wrap it up with instead.” 

“Thank you Mr. Proctor! See, I knew you weren’t a bad guy! Still unsure about the witch part, though...” Phil said as he walked past him. 

“What? Oh! Oh, I’m Dan, jeez sorry I didn’t even introduce myself.”

“No, you’re John?” Phil looked up from the sink to crack a smile at Dan. He rolled his eyes at the terrible joke, but he too, had a smile growing on his face.

“Call me whatever you want, just get over here so I can patch you up.” He said, motioning for Phil to come over. Dan picked his hand back up and began to wrap the gauze around his knuckles. Sure, it would be much easier to ask one of his cast mates that wasn’t going to be on for a while if they could do it, but that wasn’t the case. It was 5 minutes before the curtains opened up and the play began. Phil would just have to make due with some gauzy fingers for right now.  
“So, how the hell did you get all these cuts at the same time?!” Dan asked. Phil giggled.

“Well, I was moving the gallows and I tripped over my own foot and tried to not bash my face into it, so my hand and knees took the brunt of the fall. Shockingly, my knees aren’t bleeding. Well, actually...My jeans are really tight so I couldn’t roll my pants up to check...so...I’m not really 100% on that last statement.” Dan dropped the gauze down onto the table, and dramatically covered his mouth with his hands.

“What?! Gallows?! Who’s getting hanged?!” He exclaimed. Phils eyes widened for a moment, but soon caught up to his banter.

“Well, I hate to break it to you but...”

“Oh God! How will I tell my wife and kids?! This is all that Abigail’s fault. She’s a no-good, horrible-”

“Daniel! What in the world are you doing in here? It is less than a minute until showtime! All cast on stage!” The loud whisper startled the duo, causing Dan to grip onto Phil’s hand. He winced a bit at the initial grab, but couldn’t help but squeeze his hand back. Heat rushed to his cheeks, whether it be from not being in his position or from Phil stroking a calming thumb over his pinkie, he couldn’t tell. Either way, he felt as if he was caught in the act of something meant to be private.

“I-uh-sorry-I-I was just-he was-doing-Phil-”

“You can kiss and do whatever you want to him after the show! Get to your places!”

“We’re not-okay okay I’m sorry I’m going!” Dan swiftly dropped his hand and hurried off towards the door.

“Break a leg out there, Mr. Proctor!” Phil called to him, his voice just loud enough for Dan to hear. He turned back and tipped his hat.

“Don’t break yours.” He said, giving a small smirk. Phil shot a huge toothy grin at the comment, and he couldn’t help but linger onto the warm feeling that filled him as he rushed out.

“I didn’t know that you were with him.” Arnold whispered, guiding him to his proper side of the stage.

“I-I’m not.”

“Not yet.”

“Arnold-”

“Shh, we’re starting.” Dan sighed and reached behind himself, flicking on his mic. As the curtains opened and many members of the female cast began to dance, his fingers ghosted over the palm of his other hand, remembering Phil’s touch. He blushed, squeezing his fingers together. 

“I’m so fucked.” He mouthed, staring down at his hands.

\--------

As the play carried along, Dan couldn’t shake Phil from his mind. Something about that normal guy from stage crew was far from normal, and it intrigued him beyond words. It didn’t help that he kept running into him (sometimes literally) every single time he was backstage. He didn’t mind it though, and by the end of Act 1, it was a routine.

Dan would finish up whatever particular scene he was on, then head backstage where Phil would greet him with a smile and then two thumbs up. He was also in charge of leading actors to the opposite side of the stage they were currently on, and Dan had quite a bit of side hopping throughout the play. He would maneuver the costumed man through the various props that were scattered backstage. Then, right before he would step onto the stage again, he would give him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and some hushed words of encouragement. They were all such simple gestures, but Dan couldn’t help but ride on the happiness that came from them. 

As he left the stage after the curtains closed and the lights went on for intermission, he was not greeted by Phil as expected. Instead, Arnold stood before him. His breath hitched, expecting to be scolded for some mistake in his dialogue or a cue that was slightly off.

“You are absolutely killing it out there, Dan. I knew you would do well, but you have, by far, exceeded my expectations. I think that this is your best role to date.” His eyes went wide, and he started to stutter over a thank you, but Arnold intervened before he could get out the first syllable. 

“I’m so proud of you. Now, go get some water, relax a bit, and bring whatever you brought to Act 1 to Act 2. I need to go and help the crew fix one of our props. Of all times for the wagon to break, it would be now.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, then quickly headed across stage. Dan removed his hat and adjusted the chin-length dark brown wig on his head. He opened up the door to the dressing room, hoping to find Phil waiting inside. He passed by a few of his cast mates as he made his way to the corner, plopping down on one of the seats. He’s probably busy. He thought to himself, taking a sip of his water bottle. He could just hang out with his cast mates. He didn’t want to, though. He only wanted to be with Phil. He groaned, mentally kicking himself for being so clingy. He glanced up at the clock. 13 minutes left of intermission. Too long. He had to distract himself. He stood up and wandered up to the woman who was playing his wife in the show, Carmen. She was sitting with a few of the male ensemble members, adjusting her long brunette hair with some bobby pins, chatting away about some type of sports team. Alright, Dan wasn’t a sporty guy, but hey, he could fake it enough to get his mind off of that damn boy in stage crew. He tapped her on the shoulder, giving her an apologetic smile for interrupting.

“Oh, hi Dan! You’re doing amazing out there! Care to join in on a bit of Broncos talk?” She asked. Yes! Perfect! It’ll get my mind off of-

“Awe, thank you, you’re doing just as well! Actually, I was going to ask you, have you seen a guy with black hair, all black outfit, has his right hand partially wrapped up, he’s in crew-”

Well that lasted all of four seconds.

“Oh! The one that’s almost your height and has those beautiful blue eyes? His name is Peter, right?” She said.

“It’s Phil. But yeah, have you seen him around?”

“Yeah, Reggie needed him to help you repair the wagon. He should be right outside the theater, where we helped move it a few days ago.”

“Ah...Okay. Thanks.” Carmen nodded, going back to her conversation. He left the dressing room once again, feeling too antsy to sit. He stopped in the middle of the stage, glancing at the closed curtain, then to the back exit. 

Phil was attractive, he wasn’t going to deny it. He was shocked he didn’t notice it sooner, actually. Something about the contrast between his pale skin and eyes to his jet black hair and outfit was enough to make Dan fall apart at the seams. But, what really roped him in was his personality. Though he had only spoken to him in small conversations and exchanged looks, he could easily tell that the man was a total sweetheart. Charismatic and loving, Dan was already in deep with him. 

He took a few more steps forward to the door, but paused again, losing himself to his own mind. 

He pictured him working on the wagon, so focused on the task at hand, using his skills to help repair everything and make it look good as new. Him hammering a piece back onto the prop, his arms tensing up, showing off his arms and-

“Oh my god, you’ve only known this kid for an hour and half. You don’t even know his last name. Get your shit together, man.” Dan mumbled to himself, slightly slapping his own face.

“Uh, Dan...? Are you alright?” He gasped, jumping slightly at the sudden voice.

“Oh, heh, hi Phil! Yeah I’m fine!” His voice cracked as he spoke, and he cleared it much louder than he had to. His eyes began to wander up and down Phil. He didn’t look nearly as put together as he did in the beginning of the show. His hair was slightly disheveled, and he actively tried to fix it with his paint-covered fingers. A few spots of paint also lingered on his face, going in hand with the thin veil of sweat on his forehead. His all black outfit was now decorated with paint too, some spots already dried and some looking as if they just happened. He huffed, giving up on his hair and rolled up his sleeves, giving him a puzzled stare.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem a bit...Dazed.” He asked. Dan nodded quickly.

“I’m good, really. What about you? I heard something happened to the wagon.”   
“Yeah, someone must’ve knocked into it. A wheel fell off and a few boards in the back came loose. It wasn’t too bad though! We were able to fix it, and that’s what matters.” 

“I’d be shocked if you couldn’t. You’re like...some type of...drama...wizard...Ya know what I’m just gonna-yeah I’m gonna shut up.” Phil smiled at the flustered man, giggling.

“So you think I’m a wizard? I’d love to be one! I just don’t feel I have the appropriate amount of facial hair...” He gently stroked his hairless face, pouting his lips slightly. Dan chuckled.

“You’re adorable.” The word stumbled out of his mouth before he had a chance to catch them, and he instinctively reached up and covered part of his mouth with his hand. Phil’s eyes widened. Was he blushing? Dan opened his mouth a few times, feeling his face heat up as words failed him. 

“Dan-”

“5 minutes until intermission ends, guys.” Arnold said to the duo.

“Dan, I need you in the dressing room, there’s a last second costume change to your final outfit and I need to make sure it fits.” He just nodded in response, still unable to speak. He hurried away from the embarrassing scene, not wanting to linger there any longer. The director quickly caught up with him, opening the door to the dressing room for him.

“So, what piece of my costume is changing?” Dan asked, trying to move past what had just happened.

“None. I just saved your ass from whatever the hell kind of flirting you were trying to do there.”

“I wasn’t flirting.”

“Oh, I know. That was a mess. You should have just asked him out right there.” 

“No I-”

“Look, I may be old, but I know love when I see it.” Dan huffed.

“I think you should put your glasses on, because whatever you’re seeing is wrong.” Arnold raised an eyebrow at the younger man, crossing his arms.

“Your face is still redder than a tomato, Daniel.” He opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly as Phil walked by the two, carrying a few smaller props to set up on stage. He smiled automatically.

“Exactly. I’m not trying to intrude. But I know Phil and he’s not going to make a move. And I also know you and I know you’re gonna hate yourself if you don’t act on the obvious. Take a risk.” With that, the director walked away, leaving a frustrated and confused Dan alone. When did his director become a therapist? He wasn’t wrong, but who else, out of all people, would be so frank with him? He took a deep breath. As soon as this play ended, he doubted that he would see Phil again. It was only a thought but the sinking feeling in his stomach told him more than he realized. Arnold was right. He had to do something about it.

\--------

“This is the last scene of our final show, I’m gonna miss you, my husband.” Carmen whispered to Dan, placing a hand on his shoulder. He watched as the crew dragged out the wagon and a few nature props to the stage. Phil popped up from behind the wagon, giving a “all good” sign to one of the other members. He lifted his hand slightly to wave at him, but caught himself before the action went through.

“Crew has moved offstage, everyone is in position. Curtains up in 15 seconds.” A random voice said to his side of the stage. Dan cocked his head to his cast mate. 

“I’ll miss you too, my lovely wife, but alas I have to go get killed now.” She giggled in response. Dan could feel one of the other actors slip behind him and gently pull his arms behind his back, in preparation for the scene. The curtains slid open, and he started his final walk as John Proctor. He could see Phil at the opposite side of the stage, giving him a bright smile and two thumbs up. He ducked his head down as he faced the other actors, grateful that he could hide the blush that crept across his face.

“Why? Do you mean to deny this confession when you are free?” The actor portraying Danforth asked. He looked up at him as the guard let his hands free.

“I mean to deny nothing!”

“Then, explain to me, Mr. Proctor, why you will not let-” This was his moment, the strongest lines in the entire play. He had rehearsed this tirelessly for weeks on end, struggling to find the raw emotion that seeped through the lines. Even his first night of the play it fell a little flat. Dan took a deep breath, clearing his mind of all worries. He slammed his hand on the side of the wagon prop and began to speak.

“Because it is my name! Because I cannot have another life! Because I lie and sign myself to lies! Because-” He took a few steps forward, feeling the tears prick at the corners of his eyes.It shocked him, but he went with the sudden rush of emotions.

I am not worth the dust on my feet of them that hang! How may I live without my name? I have given you my soul; leave me my name!” Dan finished, chest heaving. He couldn’t even look over to Phil, who’s bandaged hand covered his gaping mouth.

“Is that document a lie? If it is a lie, I will not accept it! What say you? I will not deal in lies, mister!” The actor shouted back at him. He was glad that he had a moment to catch his breath. The lines carried on, and he finally glanced over to that dark haired man who stood right by the curtains, hidden from the audience. Something about him being there, supporting him, gave him that shove to push himself over the edge as an actor. Sure, all of the cast and crew helped too, but the way he would make time for him, single him out of all the rest, made the support all the more special.

“Which way do you go, mister?” Dan drew his attention back to the scene at hand. He froze for a moment, realizing he was making eye contact with Phil again.

“Well? Is the document a lie or not?!” The man in front of him asked again, pointing to the piece of paper that sat on the edge of the wagon. He finally reacted, remembering his next cue. He silently picked up the piece of paper and ripped it in half, throwing the crumpled pieces to the ground, causing the townspeople to all gasp and cry out. Dan jolted forward as the guard dragged him onto the wagon, placing him next to the other actors that were also about to be hung. The curtains closed, and the crew quickly rushed onto the stage, moving the wagon out of the way and bringing the gallows in. The curtains reopened, and he walked up the small steps to the gallows, following the others. His heart raced in his chest as a guard put the rope around his neck. Even though it wasn’t going to actually hang him, it was still a frightening feeling to feel the roughness of the rope scratch him. He started to recite the final prayers with the other two accused witches as the crowd yelled and screamed at them. He scanned the audience as he spoke, looking over to his wife. She was conveniently placed right where Phil was watching from. He was staring intently at the scene, but even more intently at Dan. He jumped a bit as the first box was kicked out from underneath one of the witches, but kept the same facial expression. The second box came tumbling down, and soon Dan was met with his own voice. He kept the prayer going as the guard came behind him. The ensemble cheered on the guard his prayer grew louder. He let his eyes linger on Phil for a second longer, but something caught him off guard.

Was he rubbing away tears?

Dan didn’t have time to fully process the action, however, as the actor behind him started the countdown via tapping on his back.

“3...2...1...” Dan cut his lines short and hopped slightly so that the box could be removed easily. He landed back onto the gallows stage and quickly hung his head down, making himself look as lifeless as possible. He kept silent as he heard the cheers from both the fake audience and real audience erupt. His wife’s voice broke through the cheers as she cried his name, and the curtains swiftly closed, ending the play. Dan took in a breath of relief, and moved his head back up.

The bows went quicker and more emotional than he wanted them to. He hugged all of his castmates, already feeling the post-play depression sinking in. After meeting up with his family and friends who came to support, he headed off into the dressing room. He slowly removed the hat and placed it onto the table, then did the same with the wig, letting out a loud sigh of relief from that itchy head prison. He ruffled a hand through his brown hair, noticing that it had curled back up.

“Oh wonderful, I look like a hobbit.” Dan said to himself, unbuttoning the jacket.

“I like the curls.” Phil said. He jumped at the sudden voice, spinning around quickly.

“Jesus Christ Phil, are you trying to kill me?!” He asked, putting a hand over his heart dramatically. 

“Sorry! You were amazing out there! I was going to wait until you were out of your costume but I got a bit eager and I just...I had to see you.” He leaned up against the table and smiled at him. He placed the jacket down on the table, and moved to his shoes.

“Thank you, but I should be giving you all the praise, I don’t think I would have performed that well without you.” He said, looking up at him. It was Phil’s turn to blush, and he smiled, sticking his tongue out a bit. Dan’s heart fluttered at the beautiful sight.

“Awe thanks! I don’t want to keep you too long, though...I’m sure you’re going out to the cast and crew dinner, and you’re still in your costume that doesn’t comfortable...It was...It was really nice meeting you, Dan.” He started off, heading towards the dressing room door. Dan watched him a few moments, already feeling a sense of loneliness. He wasn’t going to let him get away that easily. He stood up, immediately glancing down at his hands the nerves bubbling in his stomach.

“Hey, Phil, wait.” He turned around to face him. He reached out and took Phil’s hand in his. At this rate, the bubbles were going to explode out of him if he didn’t say anything.

“Why don’t you come with me to the dinner?”

“Oh-I don’t know...I’m not all too familiar with the cast, and the crew and I are really different, and I don’t want to intrude on anyone but I don’t want to sit alone-” He started, staring down at their interlocked hands.

“You can sit with me. If-if you want to. You're just...really amazing and I would love to get to know you more...” Silence fell between the pair. Dan was about ready to drop his hand and stumble through an apology, when Phil squeezed his hand back.

“I would love to go with you. And I want to get to know you more too. I can...I can take us to the restaurant if you want...?” He asked, his voice dropping to barely above a whisper. He took a few steps closer to him, and he swore that he could feel Phil’s heart thumping wildly against his own chest.

“Yeah...Yeah I’d love that. Lemme just finish changing and gathering my stuff.”

“Okay! I don’t want to get in your way, so I’ll be out on the stage, seeing if anyone needs any help with anything. Here, I can give you my number so you can text me when you’re done!” Phil’s voice bounced right back to his usual tone and Dan nodded, smiling brightly. He handed him his phone, watching as he set his contact in.

“I’ll text you when I’m all set.” He said, clutching his phone in his free hand. He reluctantly let go of Phil’s, letting his drop to his side.

“Looking forward to it! See you in a little bit...Mr. Proctor.” Dan shook his head at him as he left the room. He looked down at his phone, unable to wipe away the smile as he read Phil’s contact name to himself.

“Phil <3”.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi this is my first time publishing to AO3, and also my first Phan fic. I do have a tumblr, it's usually where all my works go first. It's complicatednightmares.tumblr.com, so if you're interested in my other stuff (I will be posting some of them here soon though) you can give it a follow! Thanks for reading!


End file.
